Show Me How to Trust
by MissyRebal22
Summary: Rima's family was killed by a Vampire,and one night when she got attacked again,a group of people save her but she has a difficult time trusting them,even though their human like her.Well,all of them are except one.Vampire Nagihiko Fujisaki.DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Missy: ok, here's the story! Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: What? No Ramble?**

**Missy: nope**

**Nagihiko: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

I was running threw the forest, more scared then I ever been before in my life. I tried to run fast, but I've never been good at running in the first place.

I looked over my shoulder to see in I was being followed, which was a big mistake. I tripped over something and hit the ground hard.

When I tried to get up I felt a pain in my that told me I sprained it when I fell.

"Aw, did the poor little girl hurt herself?"

I whimpered when I felt a hand grab my arm, lifting me roughly up and throwing me against a tree.

I looked up at the person attacking me. His eyes were a bright red, his hair looked black without the moonlight to light it up.

He was tall and had fangs so sharp they could break anything.

He was a Vampire.

"Let-Let me go!" I yelled.

"Oh I will, after I've killed you cutie," he said, his eyes getting brighter.

He grabbed both off my arms to keep me from hitting him, and moved his head toward my neck.

I flinched when I felt his tongue lick my neck and screamed when I felt his fangs pierce into it.

I could hear him drinking my life's blood, and felt myself slipping into darkness when I heard something.

"Let her go,"

The Vampire took his fangs out of me, but didn't let go. Instead he just turned around, holding me passively to his side.

"Why should I? how do you she wasn't liking it? You know how bad it is to interrupt a Vampire feeding Tadase," (A/N: Bet you all thought it would be Nagi! Well it isn't! HA!)

I weakly looked up and saw a boy who had short blond hair and red eyes.

The weren't like the Vampire's, the colour was softer. There was something about his looks that if the Vampire hadn't said his name, I would have thought he was a girl.

"Let her go and we won't kill you," a different voice said. It was a girl.

"We? Do you mean you and this brat? I could take both of you one!"

I was thrown to the ground as the Vampire attacked the boy. I was to weak to get back up, I could still feel the darkness threatening to take me.

"Are you ok?" soft hands lifted me from the ground. I weakly nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home soon,"

Home...?

"I…I don't have…" I couldn't talk, the darkness was winning. I saw a bit of dark purple hair before I lost consciousness.

************************************************************************************************************

**Missy: So, whatcha think **

**Rima: Short**

**Missy: well it's the first chapter, next one will be longer, promise!**

**Nagi: you know Missy, you shouldn't keep promises you can't keep**

**Missy: whatever, anyway R&R PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Missy: Bad news people

Ikuto: How can there be bad news, this is the second chapter

Missy: well, you see, my 'rents are separated, and I stay at my dads on weekends, and my laptop at my moms doesn't work that well so-

Nagi: are you saying you can only Update on WEEKENDS!?!?!

Missy: *sweat drops* Kinda, ya

Ikuto: Way to go Missy

Missy: Shut up Ikuto SIT!Ikuto and Nagi: *sweat drops*

Missy: oh right, that only works on Inuyasha

Ikuto: Ya, anyway, Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's Characters.

Missy: and I Re-Wrote the beginning of the chapter for someone. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! SO BE HAPPY! 

Ikuto: Aren't you nice

Missy: yes I am, enjoy!

**Nagi POV**

**She fell forward as she lost consciousnesses. I grabbed her before she could hit the ground and held her bridal style. Even with the moon covered by the trees I could see that she had dirty blond hair. She had a small petite figure and was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Around her neck was a necklace with a red sapphire stone, on the chain there were black beads along it. **

"**Nagi, we should go, just in case he gets past Tadase and Amu-Chan," I looked over my shoulder at my twin sister Nadeshiko.**

"**I won't let him get to her, no matter what," I said. **

"**What are you talking about? She's just a Regular Haman right?" Nadeshiko asked. I shook my head and nodded to the necklace. Nadeshiko gasped.**

"**So she's-?"**

"**Yes, but like you said, let's go, she's probably cold and very weak now." I tightened my grip on her and started to run, making sure I didn't wake her up.**

**At the house**

**I walked in the house and tried unsuccessfully to sneak past the living room. I should have known better, I was in a house with four other Vampires, two of which were gone right now.**

"**Nagihiko, whatcha got there?" I flinched at Kukai's voice. Did he have to yell?**

"**Shut it Kukai, do you want to wake her up?" I hissed.**

"**Who? Jem? Don't worry she's asleep, and nothing can wake-" He stopped talking when he saw he on my back. I had to move her there so I could run better. "WHY THE HELL IS SHE-!" before he could finish he was punched and went flying down the hall, crashing through a closet.**

**I sweat dropped when I looked at the person who did it. She had black hair in two ponytails behind her head making it look shorter then it really is. She was wearing a black shirt with faded blue jeans. On her arms were black gloves that went up to her elbows. Her eyes were brown and her face was pale. There was also a dark aurora surrounding her.**

"**How is anyone supposed to get any sleep in this place!" she whispered. **

"**S-Sorry Jem, You know Kukai, he's always loud," I Said. Most of the time she's quiet, sometimes sarcastic, but her temper was scary at times. Like now.**

"**Whatever, whose that you got, a snack?" she asked, crossing her arms. I automatically snarled at her. "Sorry, forget I said anything," She turned around to walk back into the living room. "Oh, and better hope She doesn't realised that another Human is here," with that she left.**

"**Ow, shit that hurt," Kukai walked over, a bucket on his head.**

"**Told you to be quiet, now take her upstairs, I need to talk to Jem," I said, reluctantly.**

"**Good luck, I'll put her in Nadeshiko's room," I handed her to Kukai and watched as he carried her up the stairs. I sighed, yes, I would need good luck to handle Jemima, one of the strongest and scariest vamps around.**

**Missy: HA! Told you Nagi! I promised that this would be longer then the last chapter so HA!**

**Nagi: not by much though.**

**Missy: oh shut it anyway, next one will be longer, the chapters will get longer slowly to bear with me guys ok?**

**Rima: when are we going to do from my POV?**

**Missy: Not for a while**

**Rima: Why**

**Missy: you'll figure out why next chapter, or the one after that, either one, R&r PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missy: Hey guys**

**Ikuto: I thought said you wouldn't be-**

**Missy: ya I know what I said, but my laptop at my moms is working for once so here it is!**

**Ikuto: *sweat drops***

**Missy: What?**

**Ikuto: you never act like this at school**

**Missy: that's cuz my friends annoy me so I ignore them, making it look like I don't like fun**

**Ikuto: I see**

**Yoru: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked into the living room. Jem was sitting on the couch, starring at the T.V.

"Jem," I said, sitting beside her.

"What?"

"Is it really her?" even though I didn't say her name, she knew who I was talking about.

"Maybe, but I thought you said she died 10 years ago," She looked over at, curiosity clear in her brown eyes.

"I thought so to, but maybe she survived the attack," I said.

_Flash back_

_I was six years old and I was standing in front of a house that was set ablaze with flames that seemed to go on forever into the night sky_

"_Rima-Chan! Rima-Chan!" I yelled, trying to get to the burning house._

"_Nagihiko you can't go! The flames will kill you!" Nadeshiko yelled, holding me back._

"_I. Don't. Care!" I got away and ran to the house. I was almost there when Nadeshiko tackled me._

"_Nadeshiko I have to save her!" I yelled at her._

"_I can't lose you Nagi" she whimpered, still holding me down. "And Ri-Ri-Tan wouldn't want you to risk your life…" she started crying._

_I lost all my strength as I looked at my sister. She was right. I couldn't leave her._

"Nagi," I shook my head as Jem's voice interrupted my thoughts. She was looking at me with concern now. "I know how you felt about that human girl-"

"Her name was Rima," I growled.

"Rima then, but I don't want you to get your hopes up just in case it isn't her. Even if it is, she might not remember you," her words would have been harsh if it was said by someone else. But that was something I respected about Jem, she knew when to be harsh and when to be nice.

I opened my mouth to reply when Kukai came in the room with a bowl on his head, dripping with soup, and he seemed like he was going to kill someone.

"What happened to you?" Jem asked, looking back at the T.V.

"The Shrimp woke up and I got her some soup 'cause I thought she'd be hungry, and when I handed it to her she took one look at it and chucked it at me!" he said sitting on the couch. I tried to stifle a laugh but a small chuckle came out.

When he glared at me, Jem kicked him off the couch onto the floor.

"OW! That hurt Jem!"

"I don't was soup on my new couch Baka," she said in a bored tone, changing the channel.

I sighed. Guess I should check on her right now.

Rima's POV

I sat on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. The comforter was red with a cherry blossom tree on it. The wall of the room a light purple. There was a white night stand on either side of the bed and a desk by the window.

The floor was a dark hardwood, with soup spilled on it. I didn't mean to throw it at him, it was instinct.

He was a Vampire, and I don't trust them. Ever since my family was killed by one when I was four. No, that's not right. Ever since I was a banded a year later by my friends. I grew up alone, and doing that, I learned to block things out, like emotions. I haven't laughed since I was 5 and that was 10, 11 years ago.

Flashback

_"Rima-Chan come one that was funny," a girl said._

_"No. It. Wasn't!" I yelled._

_"Brother, you can her laugh, do something,"_

_"Fine, Rima-Chan, hear about the tragedy at the mall the other day?" a boy asked._

_I shook my head._

_"The power went out for 5 hours leaving twelve blondes stranded on their way to the second floor on the escalator."_

_I started hitting him. "You guys aren't funny!" I yelled_

_"Ow, Rima-Chan, your so violent for a 3-year-old," He said._

_"I am 5 you BAKA!"_

_"Sorry, your just so small that I thought-"_

_Before he could finish I pushed him into the lake behind him and started running away._

_"Rima!" he started chasing me**.** _

I couldn't remember what happened next, jest that I was laughing a lot. I couldn't even remember their names.

**Nagi's POV**

I went to Nadeshiko's room and stopped before I knocked on the door. Could I handle this? I mean, if it was her and she did recognize me would she hate me? Or worse, what if she didn't remember me?

'_Ugh, why did Jem have to put these thoughts in my head!?,' _I though, '_Damn her!'_

I knocked on the door before I opened it and almost fell over when I saw her. Her eyes were the same light brown. Yes it was her, Rima was still alive.

"What are you smiling at girly boy?" she said when she saw me. I sweat dropped. "Girly boy?" I asked. When she didn't reply I walked over to the bed she was still sitting on. "So, how are you feeling?"

No answer.

"Better? Worse? Dizzy? Anything?"

Still no answer.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Nothing. I sighed and walked back to the door. "well, just come down stairs if you need anything,"

"No," I barley heard her and that's saying something.

"What?" I looked back at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't see the expression on her face.

"No, I'm not going anywhere near a Vampire," she whispered, "I hate them," I tried no to flinch at this. So she doesn't remember me. Great, just great.

'_Don't be selfish Nagi at least she's alive,'_ I thought.

"Your one too," she said.

"One what?"

"A Vampire," I noticed that she grabbed the stone of her necklace.

"Yeah, I am,"

**Missy: Cliffie, kinda**

**Ikuto: This one was long**

**Missy: I know, now i need Reviews so i can do chapter five, I will pick 2 people to be in this story, guy and a girl. here are the condisions though.**

**both need to be a vamps, and together, but the girl is Nagi crazy, got it? the fifth chapter won't be updated until i get something.**

**Nagi: Why does she have to be 'Nagi Crazy?' **

**Missy: to make it interesting**

**Nagi: i see**

**Missy: R&R PEOPLE AND SUGGEST SOMETHING IF YOU WANT TO SEE CHAPTER FIVE!!**

**Ikuto: and you say im evil**


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked down the stairs I couldn't get over the look Rima had in her eyes. When I admitted that I was a Vampire, she looked at me with eyes full of hate.

Why does she hate Vampires so much? She didn't at least not me and Nadeshiko."Aw Jem, Why not?" I heard Kukai complain from the living room.

"Because this is MY house, and I will not let you turn it into an AMUSEMENT PARK!""I'm not turning it into an Amusement Park, I just asked for a

skateboard ramp, roller coaster, Soccer Field, all you can eat Sunday Bar and-""NO!"I sweat dropped. Even though those two are close friends

they don't really get along about some stuff. I walked into the room and saw Jem and Kukai glaring at each other.

"Why do you need a Sunday Bar? You don't even EAT for crying out loud!" Jem said, annoyed. Kukai crouched down into a ball in the corner with a sign saying,

'KUKAI'S EMO CORNER!'

"Do you have to remind me? Do you think I forgot that I haven't had real food in years? I miss it Jem, why do you have to be so cruel, why Jem, WHY?"

We sweat dropped.

**Jem's POV**

I heard a vehicle pull up to the house. I noticed Nagihiko stiffen, which made me sigh. Seriously, he's a Vampire, he should know by the scent it's not her.

"Calm down, It's Amu and Tadase," I said. In less then a second I was at the door and opened it to see Amu about to knock.

She jumped into the arms of boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes."Relax, It's just Jem," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I-I-I know who it is," Amu stuttered. "Now put me d-down pervert,""Aw, but your so warm and you're the one you jumped into my arms, Remember?" Ikuto said.

"Just get in here you two, where's Tadase?" I shut the door behind them and followed them to the living room."I left him in the woods," Ikuto said.

"Really?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. With Ikuto you never know."No, he said he had to check on something with Nadeshiko" Amu said, frowning at Ikuto.

"I see, well anyway, Amu, go check on Rima, you and Nadeshiko are probably the only ones who can go near her for awhile," Nagihiko said."What do you mean?"

"He means she hates Vampires so if I check on her she'll probably chuck something at me like she did Kukai," I nodded towards said Vampire who FINALLY stopped sulking.

"Ok, I'll check on her now," she stood and, after hitting Ikuto on the head, left."Ok, so Ikuto, why are you hear? Besides to torment Amu," I said, my voice serious.

"I have a warning, at least I think it is,"

**Amu's POV**

When I got to her room and knock I got no answer. So I knocked again. Still no answer.

So I opened the was standing in front of the window, looking outside. "Um, hi there," I said, smiling. Don't want to seem mean, right?

She looked over at me and said, "You look stupid, smiling like that,"I sweat dropped.

"Who are you anyway?"

"You know it's rude to ask for someone else's name before giving your own," I said, annoyed.

"So? Your point?" she looked at me as if I was dumb."Just tell me your name," I said.

"Mashiro, Mashiro Rima, there happy?"

"Yes, and I'm Hinamori Amu," we were glaring at each other, but we started laughing, don't ask me how, but we was a knock at the door and Nagi came in.

as soon as Rima saw him she stopped laughing and glared at him. I noticed he flinched at this. I could understand why, he isn't used to people not liking him.

"Um, what is it Nagi?" I asked into the awkward silence."Nothing really, it's just that we have bit of a problem," he was talking to me, but looking at Rima, who was glaring back.

"The Council will be here in two week according to Ikuto,"I frowned. So this is why he wouldn't tell me why he was following us in the woods.

_Flash back"Tadase-Kun, do you hear something?" I asked. I thought I heard something behind the tree's."No, your probably still a bit scared from fighting that Vampire," Tadase said, _

_"Come on, were almost to the Jeep Amu-Chan," I blushed when he said my name instead of Hinamori-san._

_"You know, it's dangerous to be out in the woods, alone," all the sudden a pair of cold, yet warm, arms wrapped around my waist making me scream._

_"Ow, Amu, why do you have to be to loud,""I-Ikuto?" I looked over my shoulder, which was a big mistake. His face was only a few inches away from mine._

_"That's my name, don't wear it out," he smirked."Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what do you want" Tadase asked, frowning._

_"Aw, aren't you happy to see me Kiddy King?" Ikuto asked, ignoring me as I tried to struggle free. "I just came to see MY Little Amu," I blushed a deep red when he said this. _

_"Ikuto, why are you following us anyway?" I didn't answer me. Instead he just lifted me up bridal style. "Well Kiddy King, I'll take Amu, and you and Nadeshiko can do whatever,"_

_"Huh? Nadeshiko?" I looked around."Amu-Chan, I'm over here," she was beside Tadase-Kun."See ya, then," With that, Ikuto started running out of the forest_

_._"What Council?" Rima asked me."Oh, it's the Vampire Council, you know, to make sure we don't do anything that might expose us," Nagi answered.

"I didn't ask you Purple Head," Rima Hissed at him."Ouch, why are you so cruel Rima-Chan," Nagi Teased."I didn't give you permission to use my first name."I sweat dropped.

This was going to be one big headache**.**

**Missy: THERE!**

**Kukai and Ikuto: *Sweat drop***

**Missy: What?**

**Kukai: It was kind of…**

**Ikuto: Lame**

**Kukai: And whats with 'Kukai's emo corner?"**

**Missy: for later in the story**

**Ikuto: I still say it's-**

**Missy: Say it and I will make it Tadamu instead Amuto!**

**Ikuto: You wouldn't dare! You hate Tadamu**

**Missy: but I love torturing so be GOOD!**

**Nagi: R&R**

**Now a ramble about Shugo Chara Party!**

**-GET RID OF THE REAL PEOPLE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**And Shugo chara Doki Doki! Was hilarious! **

**Rima just kept making it difficult for Nagi, making him run back and forth as him and Nadeshiko**

**And I love what Rima said at the end**

**Rima: Will you ever going to tell her?**

**Nagi: I'm not sure whether I should. And somehow I think Amu-Cha still needs Nadeshiko.**

**Rima: Or so you say.**

**Nagi: Huh?**

**Rima: But the truth is that you just enjoy cross-dressing, don't you?**

**Nagi: ah*Sweat drop***

**Rhythm: BURNED!**

**Hahaha loved it.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

I've been here for two days and I hate it. I hate being around Vampires. At least Amu is Human like me and we get along.

But why does she trust them, I just don't get it.

"Rima, do you want to go outside for awhile?" Amu asked me. We were in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Ok," I answered right away. I've been stuck inside since I got here.

"Let's go," I followed Amu outside and my eyes widened. It was bigger then it looked from my window. The lake was huge, and the trees were really tall.

There was a swing by the Lake, and a hammock a few feet from it. There were wild flowers all around.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Nadeshiko and Jem Planted some of the flowers that are around the house," Amu gestured to the plants. I frowned. Did we really have to talk about them?

Amu noticed me frown because she sighed. "You know Rima-Chan, Not all Vampires are bad,"

"I don't care,"

"But if you got to know them-"

"No,"

Amu sighed. "Your stubborn."

"And your stupid,"

"Huh? How?"

I smirked at her as we sat on the swing. "I've seen you with Tadase, and trust me, you could do better,"

"Tadase-Kun isn't that bad, he's nice, cute and…" her voice trailed off because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"See, you can't even name three things you like about him," I said.

"Not true I-"

"Hey, what are you girls talking about," we looked up and saw Ikuto and Fujisaki. I refused to use his first name.

I glared at him. There was something about him I couldn't trust. Besides the fact he was a Vampire.

"Nothing that concerns you and Purple Head over there," I said.

"Still with the Purple Head Rima-Chan? I have a name you know," He said.

"I know, I just think Purple Head suits you better,"

"Are they always like that?" I heard Ikuto ask Amu.

"Unfortunately yes," she answered.

"If you two are done talking about me like I'm not here," I said.

"So, Rima, Why do you hate Vampires so much?" Ikuto said.

"That's none of your business," I glared at him.

"Actually, it think it might," Fujisaki said.

"And how do you figure that out," I asked, annoyed. Amu described him as smart and kind. More like a smartass and annoying.

**Nagi POV**

Maybe if I get her to tell, she'll remember me and Nadeshiko.

"Well-"

"IKKKUTOOOOOO!" we covered our ears as we heard Jem yell from the garage beside the house.

"Oh shit," Ikuto muttered, going paler then usual.

"What did you do now?" Amu asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, but I, uh, gotta go," before he could take one step, Jem was there looking murderous.

"going somewhere?" she hissed angrily.

"Oh, hi Jem, I was just-" before he could finish she punched him, sending him into the lake.

"I go to check on my 2009 Honda bike, only to find it ruined, as in scratched, dented, WHEEL MISSING! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?"

We flinched at her yelling. No one messes with her bike, unless you want to be killed.

"N-nothing, I just, kinda, took it for a spin and ended up, uh, crashing-"

Jem grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the lake. The hole time he was screaming curses at Jem.

"Ah, Jem, I think you went over board on him," I sweat dropped.

"Huh, Maybe," she shrugged before looking at me and Rima. "anyway Fujisaki, I got a favour to ask you and Mashiro here," this can't be good.

I could already feel Her glare.

"usually I'd ask Hinamori and Ikuto, but he has to do chores around here to pay for the damages for my bike, and Kukai's still depressed about the ice cream thing, so-"

"Just get on with it," I said.

"You two need to go into town and get the food," she said. "Yes, you two, no one else,"

"WHAT!"

**Rima POV**

I glared out the window, watching as the trees speed past. Why did he have to drive so fast?

"I don't want Jem killing me if were late," he said simply, as if a 5year old would know that.

I turned my glare onto him. "I thought it was a myth that Vampire could read minds," I hissed.

"It is, your just easy to read, that's all" he chuckled. " Like a little kid,"

"I hate you," I muttered, looking back out the window.

"Aw, did I make little Rima mad?" he teased.

"Don't call me little Fujisaki!" I yelled.

"But you are though,"

"Am not!"

"are to"

"I. AM. NOT!"

**~Back at the house~**

"Do you think it was a good idea to them go alone," Amu asked, looking worriedly out the window.

"Sure, worse thing that could happen is the shrimp gets away from him, or cuts her elf somehow and he end up-"

"IKUTO DON'T SAY THAT!" Amu shouted.

Jem sighed as she laid on the couch, using Kukai's lap as a pillow. "They'll be fine, besides, Fujisaki wouldn't lose control like that, Even if he did," She shrugged not finishing her sentence.

Amu relaxed a bit at her friends words, but was still a bit worried. She knew how much Rima hated Nagi for some reason.

"You worry to much Hinamori," Kukai said, "They'll be back before you know it,"

"In the mean time," Jem said, sounding angry all the sudden. She sat up and glared at Ikuto, who was laying on the other couch, reading a Manga. "You can start working in the garden Ikuto and help Fujisaki-San,"

"Huh? Why, I don't want to" he complained.

"Did you forget that you RUINED MY BIKE!" Jem yelled.

"Uh, I'd go if I were you Tsukiyomi," Kukai said, scared.

"Uh, ya, me too, Amu let's go," Picking up the pink haired bridal style, Ikuto jumped out the window with Amu yelling at him.

Kukai looked at Jem as she sighed again.

"You ok Jemima?" He asked, using her full name.

"Yeah, Just stressed with everything, I wish Nee-san was still hear," She looked at Kukai and saw sorrow and pain in his eyes.

"Same, Utau was great but she's gone now," He grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the room.

"Uh, where are we going?" Jem looked Confused.

"We are going to go outside, and have a race to see who can run five laps around the lake first," he said, determined.

Jem smiled at her best friend, looking like a little girl instead of a 17 year old.

"Sounds fun, only one problem,"

"What?"

She suddenly tripped him and started running. "I don't play fair!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Kukai twitched. "That does it!" He yelled, running after her.

* * *

**Missy: Sorry for the late update**

**Ikuto: Ya, her friend is bribing her to write another story**

**Missy: *Hits him upside the head* I like money so sue me**

**Utau: I'm gone? As in DEAD?! WHY?! HOW?!**

**Missy: it will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Jem: And what's with Ma and Kuka-**

**Missy: I SAID NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Kukai: *sweat drops* R&R, I guess…**

**Now, Shugo Party 8**

**Pretty good, compared to the other Eps.**

**Rhythm and Temari break dancing was Hilarious! And any episode that ends with Tadase Chara Change is great in my book!**

**I loved the look on Amu's face when she saw that picture of Ikuto sleeping! **

**SSSSOOOOO CCUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sorry, fan-girl moment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Missy: Hey guys**

**Rima: *mutters* starts another story…doesn't care about me…**

**Missy: *Sweat drops* uh, ya I started another story and Rima's not to happy about-**

**Rima: YOU DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THIS ONE!**

**Justin: I paid her so you can't really blame her**

**Rima: *Glares at him***

**Nagi: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara and if she did, there would be more Amuto and Rimahiko moments**

* * *

**Nagi POV**

"I think we got everything Rima," I said.

No answer.

It's been like that all day, the only time she said something was to say I forgot something.

It made me sad because she didn't remember me, or anything it seemed.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before we go back to the house?" I asked her.

"Where?"

"I don't know, um, where would you like to go?"

Rima looked around until her eyes fell upon a restaurant that was called 'K-c Dinner's' **(A/N: NO idea if it's real) **

"Let's go there," and without seeming to think about it, she took my hand that wasn't holding bags and started to lead the way.

**Rima POV**

When we got to the restaurant there was a hostess there to greet us. Or I guess I should say Fujisaki. She had brown hair that went a few

inches past her shoulders, and big green eyes.

"Hello, my name is _Alexis_, how many?" She gave him a Flirty smile and I rolled my eyes. I wonder how she would react if she knew he was a blood sucker.

"Table for two please,"

Alexis's eyes snapped toward me and she had a smug look on her face until her eyes looked down toward my right hand.

I followed her gaze and felt my face go red. I was holding Nagihiko's hand without realising it. When I let go I could hear him chuckling under his breath.

"Shut up," I muttered. He just grinned at me as we were lead to our table.

"Aw, is Rima-Tan embarrassed," He said teasingly.

"No, Rima-Tan is annoyed,"

"Here's your table, and I'll be back to take your order,"

We sat down and were silent for awhile.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally said.

"You already did, but you may ask another," He teased.

"Your not funny," I snapped, "I was wondering about Amu, why does she live with you guys even though your…" my voice trailed off.

He seemed a bit uncomfortable to be asked this but I didn't really care.

"Well, a few years ago, Ikuto found her about to be attacked, kinda how I found you," He winked while I scowled at him,

"and since she had no where to live, Jem and Utau offered to let her stay as long as she doesn't reveal our secret,"

"Whose Utau?" I asked, confused. I've been at the house for two days and haven't met someone name Utau.

"She was Ikuto's little sister and I guess you could say Souma-Kun's first love," he said. He looked out the window, but not before I saw sadness in his eyes.

"But I thought him and Jem were-" but before I could finish that Hostess/ waitress came back.

"Ok, so what will it be," she said to Nagihiko. It made me mad. Wait, why mad? I don't care if other girls flirt with him, why would I?

"Nothing for me," of course, "Rima?"

"Um, I'll have Ramen Miso Soup," is said, glancing at the menu.

The girl wrote it down and left.

"You were saying Rima?"

"Um, I thought that Kukai and Jem were together,"

"They are, but not by choice," he said slowly.

"You gonna have to explain," I said. Very confused.

"Well, both Jem and Souma-Kun come from Royal families. Their engaged, but it's an arraigned marriage."

"So how does this Utau-"

"Let me finish. They only like each other as best friends, so Jem didn't care when Souma-Kun fell for Utau-Chan," he explained.

"But Utau-Chan was human, and there was an accident one day and she died,"

"What-what Happened?" I was so shocked that I could barley get the words out.

"don't know, no one does," he said grimly. "Mashiro-san-"

"Rima," I said.

"Huh?"

"Not Rima-Tan, or Mashiro-san, just call me Rima," I said, blushing a little.

"Ok, as long as you call me Nagihiko instead of Purple Head and Fujisaki,"

"Fine," I mutter, looking outside. I have no idea why I said that, but it bugged me a little when he used Mashiro-san with me.

**Nagi POV**

I watched Rima while she looked outside. I wish I knew what she was thinking about.

"NAAAAGGIIIIHIIIKOOOO!" I froze. I knew that voice. I looked over and saw a girl with one side of her long hair blond, and the other a reddish brown.

Her eyes where a bright ice blue.

"NAGI I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE BACK!" she ran over to me and half hugged, half strangled me.

"Uh hello Koneko," I said awkwardly.

"Nagi, why didn't you tell me you were back in town? You finally left the horrid place! I'M SO HAPPY!" She screamed.

"Uh well, I'm not-"

"Ahem," Rima's cough interrupted me, thank god.

"Mind telling me who this is, _Nagi_?" she said sarcastically.

"Uh well, This is-" but Koneko Interrupted me. "I'm Koneko Haru, and why is a _human" _She wrinkled her little nose in disgust, "Dining with MY Nagi!"

Rima raised her eye brows at my. "Your Nagi?" She asked. She sounded as if she was trying not to get angry. Key word: trying.

"Yes, my Nagi, so you can go away now," Koneko glared at her and hung onto my arm.

"Koneko let go," I said, trying to get her of me. No use, she was strong.

"Aw, but Nagi I've missed you!"

"Well I'd hate to stay on this _Happy Reunion_," Rima stood up and glared at us. "I'll see you at the house Fujisaki, or if I'm lucky, I won't," I flinched as she ran past me.

"Rima!" I yelled but she already left. I sighed and looked angrily at Koneko. "why did you do that?"

She looked shocked. "I've missed you, besides she's a human Nagihiko, you know you can't-"

"I don't care if she's Human," I said through my teeth. "What about Kai? I thought you guys were together,"

"He's now here, he went somewhere, but Nagi-" I covered her mouth to make her stop talking.

"Do you smell that?" she shook her head and took my hand off her mouth.

"It's blood, and it's fresh too," I concentrated, trying to find where it was coming from. My eyes snapped open. "it's Rima's!"

* * *

**Missy: hahaha am I cruel or what?**

**Ikuto: Both**

**Missy: *rolls her eyes* anyway, I want you guys, reviewers, to suggest some stuff, I'm not stuck or anything, I just want to put what the reviewers want in this**

**Utau: I'm DEAD!?**

**Missy: yup**

**Utau: Why!?**

**Missy: you'll find out later in the story**

**Utau: *glares at her***

**Missy: *Glares back***

**Iru and Eru: R&R PEOPLE!**

**T****he story my friend is making me write is called Help Me Remember Who I Was it's a Kukamu Fanfic Cuz Justin, my friend,**

** l****ikes that couple and says even though he like Amuto, there isn't enough Kukamu so ya read it if you want.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Missy: *hides in a corner, a cloud of depression over her***

**Nagi: Uh, is she ok?**

**Justin: No, she got her report card back and it wasn't really good**

**Rima: how bad**

**Justin: well in her school they go by percent, her highest is 69% in math, and the lowest is 39% in Social Studies**

**Missy: *mutters* not my fault…stupid separated parents and stress… sick all the cuz of Crohns…**

**Rima and Nagi: *sweat drop* wow…**

**Justin: because she's depressed, I'm going to do the typing while she tells me what to write**

**Missy: and because of my crappy report card I can't get on the Laptop a lot, so I won't be able update as much**

**KusuKusu: missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Rima POV**

I ran out of the restaurant, ignoring Nagihiko when he yelled my name. I didn't stop running until I was a good distance away.

I guess when your mad you run faster then you usually do. But why was I mad? I shouldn't care about that stupid Kitty **_(_A\n: Koneko means Cat, Kitty, Ect,)**and what she does with Nagihiko_._

I looked around and saw that I was in a park that was surrounded by trees. It looked more like a forest.

I went up to one of the trees and sat under it, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I couldn't be falling for him…could I? I shook my head. No. I can't fall for a Vampire, not after what happened.

_Flashback _

_I looked in horror as I saw the monster throw my mothers lifeless body to the ground. He wiped his mouth on his arm before turning to me, his eyes bright red. I cringed back into the wall, afraid of what was going to happen._

"_What a cute little girl," he whispered. He grabbed me a threw me across the room. I hit the wall hard and I couldn't get up when I landed on the floor. I felt useless as he grabbed me again and pushed me against the wall._

_I whimpered when he licked my neck and I screamed in pain when he sunk his fangs painfully into me._

I shivered, not from the cold, but from the memory. I haven't cried since then, I haven't felt anything since then. Until I met the others. Until I met Nagihiko.

He teased me, which made me feel annoyed. He cared about me, or so I thought, which made me feel embarrassed.

He was Nagihiko, a smart ass who was kind and annoying at the same time.

That's when I realised it. I have fallen for a Vampire, the thing I hate the most. I hate irony.

I stood, deciding I should get back before it got to dark out. I walked only a few paces before someone grabbed me from behind and I felt something sharp press against my throat.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat," a rough male voice said.

I froze in fear. I didn't know what to do.

I flinched as I felt his hand begin to feel me. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I wanted to get away!

I elbowed the man in the gut, making him lose his grip on the knife and kneel over. I started running when something sharp stabbed me in the leg.

I fell to the ground and looked. The knife was in my leg, deep.

I felt tears begin to fall but I held them back. I couldn't- wouldn't- Show weakness.

The man was beside me by then. He pulled the knife out of my leg and I couldn't stop my scream in pain.

He yanked me up by my arm, and threw my against a tree.

"That was a bad idea kid," he said. He press the blade against my arm. "Scream and I stab you," he began to roughly kiss my neck and this time I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Stop it!" I tried pushing him off, but stopped when I felt the knife go in my arm.

"Told you not to scream," he laughed.

I still struggled, I didn't care when he stabbed my other arm for the third time.

**Nagi POV**

I followed the scent of Rima's blood, the smell getting stronger as I got closer to the park.

Koneko was right behind me. She said she would come, just in case. I didn't ask what she meant.

When we got there I froze in horror. There was Rima, Covered in her own blood, be violated by some Human.

Rage went through me. I was beside him in less then a second. He started, but I punched him away from her, sending him flying across the park.

Then I stood where he was going to be and kicked him.

"You bastard," I growled, feeling my eyes go red.

"Nagihiko stop!" Koneko shouted. I glared at her, and saw her supporting Rima, who was looking at me with wide eyes, as if she was afraid.

I felt my rage leave me as I looked at her.

I walked over slowly.

When I was in front of her, kneeled down so I could look her in the eye.

"Rima, are you ok?" I sad softly.

She nodded just before she passed out and fell on top of me. Now that I calmed down, I could smell her blood. I mean, _really_ smell it.

It smelled like cherry's and a sweet fragrance from when we were little.

I felt someone grab Rima from and looked up, shocked, to see it was Jem. She had Rima on her back.

"What are you doing-" I started before she kicked me.

"Idiot! I can't send you to pick some stuff with out THIS HAPPENING!" she shouted.

"It's wasn't Nagi's fault" Koneko glared at her. Her and Jem never really got along. "It's not his fault if a Human can't take care of herself,"

"You!" Jem turned on her. "You, Shut up, I'll deal with you later," she looked at me as I got up.

"Kukai's erasing the Humans memory, then taking him to the Police," she murmured softly to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him.

"Don't come back until you've calmed down" She added.

"But I already-"

"I meant from her blood," Jem gave me a stern look before she turned around and said, "Haru-Baka, your coming with me. NOW" with that, she left.

Koneko flinched, but didn't say anything and followed.

**At the house, Jem's POV**

I finished wrapping the last of the bandages on Rima's right when I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," I said softly, so I wouldn't wake her.

"How is she," He asked softly.

"She is fine, but Mashiro-San will have to stay in bed,"

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have let her go out by her self, if I-" Before Nagihiko could go on, I flick him on the fore head.

"Shut up, It's not your fault, or her fault. And as much I as wish it was, it isn't Haru's fault," I added with a sigh.

"If I heard right, I'd say Mashiro was mad and jealous about Haru-Baka,"

"Jealous?" He looked shocked.

"Yes, Idiot, like your sister told me, you guys were close when you were little, even if she doesn't remember you she probably still feels that connection," I said, looking at the unconscious girl.

She looked peaceful sleeping. To bad all this has happened to her.

"Jemima" I started a bit when Nagihiko said my full name. he only used it when he was serious. "Do you…why do you think she forgot, about me and Nadeshiko," he asked.

I glanced at him, then looked back at Rima. "I have two theories, one more likely then the other," I started.

"And?" I could hear the impatience and worry in his voice.

"My first theory was that the trauma from the fire you told me about, where you thought she died, made her forget some stuff but…" my voice trailed off as I hesitated, not sure how to go on. Or if I should.

"But what?" he put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and stood, walking to the door.

"Look at her neck," I whispered, and left.

**Nagi POV**

"Look at her neck," Jem whispered, her voice sounded cold and distant.

Confused and worried, and scared, I kneeled down beside Rima.

I moved her hair and gasped at what I saw. Why didn't I see it before? On her neck there was a bite mark, long since healed and would probably be unseen if you had regular weak Human eyes.

Could Jem mean that…that a _Vampire _erased Rima's memory's?

As I moved my hand, Rima began to stir.

I remembered how she reacted when she saw me earlier, so I stood up and was going to leave, but my shirt got caught on something.

Looking back, I saw that Rima was still asleep, but she reached forward and grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Nagi…don't leave me…again…" she sighed. Her grip tightened.

I reached and made her let go, but still held onto her hand.

I smiled as I sat down beside her bed, holding her hand. I lend my head on the bed, and it wasn't until I was about to fall asleep that I realised she said not to leave her, _again._

* * *

**Missy: There, a nice…long…chapter…**

**Nagihiko: is she going to be ok?**

**Justin: sure, she just needs to get over her report card**

**Nagihiko: Well if she studied more this she wouldn't be called a ignoramus**

**Missy: is that an insult?**

**Nagi: look it up then you'll know**

**Rima: R&R**

**Justin: and if you can, maybe give Missy some study tips**


	8. Chapter 8

**Justin: Here's the next chapter**

**Rima: Where's missy?**

**Justin: looking for Nagi so she can kill him**

**Rima: Why?**

**Justin: he called her a ignoramus, he basically insulted her intelligence**

**Rima: I see…**

**KusuKusu: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Jem POV**

I walked into the living and sweat dropped at what I saw.

Kukai was holding Nadeshiko back, who was trying to attack Koneko, and Ikuto was holding Koneko back, who was trying to get upstairs.

"YOU STUPID GIRL, I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" Nadeshiko shouted.

"NAGI! COME BACK, DON'T STAY WITH THAT HUMAN BIT-"

'SHUT UP!" I yelled, electricity crackling around my hands.

Immediately they stopped and turned to me, wary shown in their eyes.

I sighed. "Fujisaki-san, your not going to kill Haru, though I would love it if you did, Haru, your not going to go disturb Nagihiko, Clear?" I saw them nod and I sat on the couch.

"HitoriChouko-Senpai," Koneko said, getting free from Ikuto and sat beside me with pleading eyes.

"You can't let _another_ human in on this secret, in mean, isn't it bad enough that there's already two who-"

"Haru, we talked about this, and besides, Mashiro knew about Vampires before I met her," I said softly. I may not like her, but I knew I had to try to be patient with her.

"But we can erase her memory and-"

"What!? Your joking?" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Fujisaki, why don't you and Hinamori go out in the garden for awhile," I suggested. "Ikuto, go with them," he nodded and took Amu's hand, leading her out.

Nadeshiko looked at me for awhile, nodded and left.

I looked back at Koneko.

"I know you don't like Humans, Haru, but as you know, Hinamori is special to Ikuto so we can't erase her memory, and the same is with Rima and Nagihiko," I explained.

"But HitoriChouko-Senpai, it's not safe, that's why the Council is coming!" she shouted, then covered her mouth.

"What?!' Kukai and I snapped.

"W-well, Kai-Kun, said they were coming because humans can't know about us, and since you refuse to change them-"

"There gonna kill them." Kukai finished for her. He looked at me. "Jem you have to do something,"

"Like what?" I laughed coldly. "I may be powerful and well respected in the Vampire world, but not even I can-"

"Yes you can," Kukai said. "Amu wants to be Changed, and I'm sure Mashiro will want to if her memories return"

"When did he become smart?" Koneko asked.

"No idea,"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Gee, glad you both think I'm a ignoramus," he said sarcastically.

I stood up and headed to the door.

"Jem, where are you going?"

"Out!" I yelled. "I need to think and I can't do it with all this noise!"

**Rima POV**

As I started to wake, I first felt small pains in both my arms and my leg. Then I felt something cold, but still warm, holding my hand.

I opened my eyes and squeaked when I saw His face so close to mine, even though he was asleep.

I thought about last night. When I saw Nagihiko attack the guy who attacked me, I remembered.

I remembered the boy and girl I used to play wit when I was five, and how they a banded me.

I took my hand from his as I felt something wet fall down my cheek.

I put my up to it, shocked when I realised that I was crying.

"Rima, what's wrong," I looked up and saw the Nagihiko was awake.

"I…I remembered…" I whispered. May as well tell him the truth.

"Remembered?" he sounded confused, but I saw something that seemed like hope flash through his eyes.

"When I was five, I was attacked by a Vampire, and I…I couldn't remember anything before that," I said.

"Why are you crying though?" he got up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Because you a banded me," I whispered.

**No one POV**

Nagihiko looked at Rima, shocked.

"I didn't a banned Rima, I never-"

"Your did, you lied, you said nothing would hurt me because you would be there, you and Nadeshiko!' Rima shouted.

Nagihiko continued to look shocked. And guilty. He did remember saying that to her, and how bad he felt when he thought he lost her.

"I know, but, it wasn't my fault Rima, a fire broke out by the time I got there, and if I go anywhere near fire…" his voice trailed as he shook his head.

"Never mind, I can't excuse myself for not keeping my promise Rima,"

Rima didn't say anything. She just starred at him, her heart pounding like it used to when she was little.

Nagihiko smirked a little because he could hear her heart beat perfectly. Then an idea came to mind.

"What are you smirking about?" Rima snapped.

"Nothing," Nagihiko whispered, making Rima shiver a bit. He leaned forward, his face getting close to Rima's. Then he laid his head on her chest, above her heart.

"Wha-What are you doing" Rima stuttered nervously.

"Shush, I'm tired, and your heat beat sounds peaceful," Nagihiko complained.

"Freak," She Muttered.

"Aw, don't be so mean Rima-Tan," he teased, looking up at her.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" She snapped, annoyed.

"guess I forgot," then he did something that shocked Rima.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

**Justin: *yawns and says in sing-song voice* boring…**

**Missy: *In sin song voice* only 'cause your gay**

**Justin: true, now, if it was Ikuto and Kukai, or Nagi and Kuk-**

**Missy, Nagi, Ikuto, Kukai, Rima: NO!**

**Justin: *Mutters* sorry, it was just a thought**

**Rima: Where's Nagi?**

**Missy: Over there**

**Rima: *sweat drops* why is tied up…**

**Missy: 'cause he insulted me, he should be glad that's all I did.**

**Justin: R&R**

**Missy: oh and Jems last name is HitoriChouko which litterly means Lonely Butterfly Child**


	9. Chapter 9

**Missy: I am dedicating this chapter to 3lizab3thLizzy, thanks for the studying tip!**

**Justin: how is that a tip? She only told you to che-**

**Missy: *Punches him in the mouth* Anyway, Thanx Again Lizzy! This chapter starts in Rima' Pov,**

**Rima: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Nagi: HEY I'M STILL TIED UP YA KNOW!**

My eyes widened as I felt Nagihiko kiss me, then the closed as I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He was on top of me, but still holding himself carefully so I barley felt any of his weight.

When we broke apart, we were both breathing hard.

"You feel so warm," he whispered, starring into my eyes.

"So do you," and I wasn't lying. He did feel warm. Sure there was still a bit coldness to his skin, but I could hardly feel it now.

"Really?" I saw shock in his eyes then he smirked. "That's interesting."

"Why"

"Well, didn't you notice how cold Jem Koneko felt when they were helping you in the park earlier?" he asked. I thought about and nodded.

They did feel cold, like winter, yet Nagi felt warm.

"But how is that interesting?" I asked.

"Well, the only time a Vampire feels warm to a Human is when they Connect, which basically means when they fall in love with each other," he smirked, reminding me of Ikuto.

I blushed.

"aw, is Rima embarrassed now?"

"Shut up," I muttered. He chuckled and started kissing my neck. I shivered then he froze.

"What's wrong?" he pulled back and his eyes were red, but they didn't scare me.

"Sorry, I haven't fed in a while, and I forgot to take a blood tablet, what with everything going on," he untangled my arms from his neck, got off the bed and headed for the door.

**Normal POV**

Nagi was almost to the door when he heard foot steps run after him. He was about to turn around when he felt Rima crash into him and wrap her arms around him.

"I don't care if you bite me…Nagihiko," she whispered, burying her face in his back, afraid, despite her pride, of being rejected.

"Rima," Nagihiko sighed, understanding. He turned around and hugged her to his chest.

"Trust me, I want to drink your blood, more then anything actually," he admitted, placing his head on top of hers. "But you've already lost a lot of blood from that Human, and I don't want you to get hurt, or sick,"

"But I don't care," Rima said, stubbornly.

"But I do, later alright, when your feeling better," Nagihiko pulled back a bit so he could look Rima in the eye. Her eyes a had a sad look in them, but there was also understanding.

She nodded.

"Good," He bent forward and kissed her gently on the lips before picking her up and placing her gently on the bed. 'Get some rest, I'll check on you later," he promised.

**Amu's POV (Bet you forgot about them being outside)**

"I wonder why she came back, she know Nagi doesn't like," Nadeshiko sighed.

"Who knows, But Jem will tell us later," Ikuto said, sounding bored.

"I hope so, I'm going to check on the flowers at the front,"

I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about what Koneko had said.

'_You can't let another human in on this secret, in mean, isn't it bad enough that there's already two who-'_

'_Haru, we talked about this, and besides, Mashiro knew about Vampires before I met her,' Jem said softly. _

'_But we can erase her memory and-'_

I knew I was putting Ikuto and the others in danger by staying Human, but if I was Changed-

"Amu!" Ikuto said sharply. I flinched. "W-what?" I asked.

"I know what your thinking and the answers no," He said angrily.

"You don't know what I was-"

"Yes I do, your easy to read," he bent down so he was eye level with me. "Now, why do you want to be a monster so badly?" he asked.

I frowned at his word choice. Monster, more like pervert.

"So I won't be a burden, and-" I stopped, blushing like crazy.

"And?" Ikuto teased, walking forwards so I had no choice but to go backwards and ended up hitting a tree.

"N-nothing…Th-that's I-it?" I ended up making it sound like a question.

"No it's not, what were you going to say?" he got closer my face, making me blush more.

"No, it's to embarrassing," I muttered, looking away.

I felt his warm, yet cold, hand lift my face up to him, making me look at him. I looked into his sapphire eyes, completely mesmerised.

"I don't really care," Ikuto said, seductively, making me shiver.

"I-I was going to say, that, so I w-wouldn't be a burden and…"

"And…?"

I looked down. "And so I could stay by your side…" I whispered.

He sighed. When I looked up at him I felt something soft press against my lips. His.

H pulled back before I could react. He put his left hand beside my head and leaned his head on my right shoulder.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Amu, you're a monster sometimes," he whispered. "But I won't Change you, no matter how much you beg,"

"But-"

"You might not have a choice Ikuto," we turned around and saw Jem there, her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto snapped, which surprised me. He never lost his temper with Jem.

Her eyes seemed to harden. "Kukai will explain, he's in the living room,"

"Why can't you explain?" Ikuto asked.

"Because I need to think," she walked off towards the lake. I could electricity sparkly at her hands like they were earlier.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked Ikuto.

"Maybe, let's go see what she meant though."

**Missy: There both Rimahiko and Amuto in on chapter**

**Kukai: You updated a lot this weekend**

**Missy: I know, it takes my mind off things**

**Kukai: like your report card**

**Missy: *cloud of depression appears* yes, thanks for bringing that up**

**Kukai: No problem!**

**Missy: But at least I can still eat ice cream!**

**Kukai: *Goes into Kukai's Emo Corner* your so cruel**

**Justin: Uh…R&R? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Missy: Hey guys**

**Kukai: Your back to normal**

**Missy: I don't really stay depressed for long, two, maybe three day tops**

**Justin: good thing to cuz if she ever got dumped-**

**Missy: Excuse me? Is **_**I **_**got dumped? I do the dumping**

**Justin: I know, I'm just sayin'**

**Missy: whatever, I don't own Shugo Chara**

"What!" Ikuto shouted.

"Ikuto Calm down," Amu said.

"How can I? the Council is come because I won't turn you, and Jem ran off somewhere-"

"Come on Tsukiyomi, you know the stress this has to be putting her through," Nagi said.

Kukai, Koneko, Ikuto, Nagi, Nadeshiko And Amu were standing outside by the lake. Kukai told him about the Council coming.

"I don't know why she's so stressed out, she's powerful, why can't she just tell the Council to back off and-"

"It doesn't work like that Koneko-Chan," Nagi said. "She may be strong, but there is a limit to how powerful she is,"

"Finally someone gets it," they turned around and saw Jem walking over to them.

"Where have you been?!" Kukai demanded hurrying over to her.

"Just went for a walk Kukai, then I checked on Mashiro," Jem sighed.

Kukai noticed how tired she was, which was strange because she never got tired unless-

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take Jem to the house," He said grabbing her hand and dragging her away. She didn't even protest for once.

"Anyway, Nagi, has Rima-Tan Remembered?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, but I don't know how much," Nagihiko said.

**Where Jem and Kukai are**

"Kukai where are we going?"

"Somewhere where the others can't scent us," Kukai answered.

"Why?"

No answer.

Jem didn't really care. She felt tired, she couldn't remember the lest time she fed, and she refused to use blood tablets. And to top it off she just finished practicing.

They walked for awhile in silence, mostly because Jem was dead on her feet and Kukai was to busy concentrating.

Finally they came to a stop and Kukai rounded on her.

"When was the last time you fed?" he scolded.

"Um, a week ago…or two…maybe three?" she shrugged.

"Jemima…" Kukai sighed, closing his eyes, only to open them when he heard her chuckle. "What?"

"It's just funny, usually _I'm _the one ding the scolding," She said.

"Huh, Guess your right,"

"So why did you bring me out here, you said something about not having the others scent us?" Jem asked, really curious.

Kukai sighed, looking a bit uncomfortable. He walked up to Jem and hugged, making her blush.

"K-Kukai what are you-" she felt his hand on her head and he gently pushed it towards his neck. She gasped quietly when she understood.

He wanted _her_ to drink _his _blood.

"Ku-Kukai I…I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"You know why…" She whispered and he did. Drinking blood from someone, Human or Vampire, connected a Bond between them, and it was hard to break, but when it did it could be painful, depending on the relationship between the two before hand.

"So? I don't care," Kukai shrugged. "And were engaged anyway so…"

Jem sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him. Jem opened her mouth and pressed her fangs against his neck. She was about to puncture the skin when-

"NIGHTMARE LORELIE!"

.Jem pushed Kukai out of the way of the attack and was thrown back and went through a tree, breaking it, and the one behind it.

"JEM!" Kukai shouted. He looked up to see who attacked them and his eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance and scent.

She had a red dress on that ended just above her knees. She had high red boots, and **(too lazy to the description so imagine Lunatic Charm)**

"U-Utau"

**Nagi POV**

I went upstairs to check on Rima. When I walked in I saw her looking out the window, watching something.

"Hi Rima-Chan," I said, "What are you looking at?" I looked over her shoulder and saw Ikuto and Amu fighting again.

"Do they always fight?" Rima asked.

"Uh, yeah, but it only lasts about an hour," I said. I could here what they were arguing about. Some thing for the last week. Amu wanting Ikuto to change her, Ikuto refusing, both getting angry.

I sighed.

"Where's Nadeshiko?" Rima asked.

"She's in the front with Tadase, there working in the garden,"

"I want to see her,"

"Who?"

"Nadeshiko"

Wow it was as if nothing happened. Rima and Nadeshiko were talking like they used to. As far away from me so I could see them, but not hear them. Yes it still bugged me.

"What do you think their talking about?" I asked Tadase as we watched them.

"Who knows, girl stuff?" he shrugged.

"IO, Nadeshiko, I thought we agreed no secrets!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me, did a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. I sweat dropped.

"Hey Tadase, pass me that-"

"SHINNING BLACK!"

**Missy: I know what to do next in my head, just not sure how to write, and sorry about the crappy chapter, I rushed, I know**

**Ikuto: why aren't you in school?**

**Missy: my Crohns is acting up so the principle sent me home**

**Ikuto: I see…**

**Missy: R&R....................**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**GUYS THIS IS MISSY'S FRIEND JUSTIN!**

**MISSY'S GOT A BIT WORSE AND SHE WENT TO THE HOSPITAL ON FRIDAY AND SHE'LL BE THERE UNTIL TOMORROW, **

**BUT THEN SHE'LL BE IN PRINCE ALBERT FOR THE HOLIDAYS FOR A FEW DAYS SO SHE CAN'T UPDATE **

**SHE ASKED ME TO PUT THIS NOTICE ON JUST SO YOU KNOW WHY SHE HASN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!**

**SHE'S REALLY SORRY, DON'T WORRY IT ISN'T LIFE THRETNING!**


End file.
